


Story Time

by ladydragon76



Series: Story Time [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s story time about a young, new Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** First Time  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Kup, Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Ebonykain [sent me an ask](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/125060748480/how-about-you-tell-us-about-optimuss-first-time) and said, “How about you tell us about Optimus's first time being drunk after becoming Prime?” It should be noted that I wrote the original post while rather tipsy. I've added just a bit to it so that I could make an actual fic series about it. This is part one. ^_^

“Oh no, y’all, gather ‘round and sit down, cuz hooo boy.”

Looks passed back and forth, but mechs took seats and settled in. Kup was telling stories, and not just any stories, but one about Optimus Prime. This was an event not to be missed.

“First ya gotta understand that Prime didn’t get drunk on purpose. He wouldn’t. Not in public like that, and certainly not ta that degree. Unfortunately, he over-estimated his new frame’s ability ta process the high grade, and of course, it’s only polite ta consume what the gracious Towerlings around him kept pressing inta those big ol’ hands of his. Now, if ya haven’t had Tower’s high grade before- and face it, few of ya youngsters have, ya’d know how fragging potent it is. Like the sort of potent that sneaks up on ya and kicks ya in the tender bits when ya weren’t looking or expectin’ it.”

Kup grinned, and pointed around at the gathered mechs. “Now, if ya really want a laugh. Go ask Mirage about the morning after, and how excited his sire was that his darling debutante was discovered wrapped up and messy in his berth with Optimus all wound about him.”


End file.
